


Stolen Moment

by HiddenTrekker



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Year of Hell, stolen moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTrekker/pseuds/HiddenTrekker
Summary: Missing scene from “Year of Hell”Inspired by a prompt from Nicole on FB





	Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read and quickly written on my iPhone so apologies for any and all mistakes, I will correct when I get a moment around work and the kids. 
> 
> Paramount own these characters I just let them out to play

Her ship was a mass of nothing more than conduits, wires and destroyed hull plating. She saw it as a reflection of her life and mind. 

There were only a few of her crew left onboard, the rest had been scattered throughout the sector to try and find help for those left behind, trying to salvage their broken down home. 

 

They hadn’t seen each other for a few days, not as a group anyway. Most had taken to working in pairs. Seven and Tuvok, Tom and B’Elanna, Harry and the Doctor, Neelix was floating around where he was needed in between trying to make the region packs they had left somewhat edible, she and Chakotay had been working together on the Bridge. 

The crew sat around the table in the mess hall, talking quietly about anything but the destruction around them. 

 

Janeway cleared her throat and the chatting stopped.

“It’s been a few days since we all sat together, updates please” she requested, not in the mood to order

“Astrometrics is more damaged than we initially thought” Seven began, “However, we have been able to repair the sensor enough to scan the nebula for any ships entering it” 

Tuvok added, “We will begin working on the phasers tomorrow, in an attempt to be able to protect ourselves if necessary” 

Janeway turned away from the table and stared at the clouds of the nebula around them. “This nebula started as a safe haven now it feels more like a hole a scared rat hides in” She grumbled

“We have enough ration packs to keep us going for the next month or so, I may have to water a few down to make something to drink but with the only crew on board being us it won’t affect the amount we have to eat too much” the talaxian tried to be cheerful as always

“Thank the lord for the Starfleet ration packs” Tom quipped, earning a small laugh round the table. 

Janeway zoned out of the rest of the conversation, she already knew her ship was falling apart and would very likely not survive this battle, Annorax was too strong. 

“Thank you everyone” she finally said when she realised the talking had stopped, all attention on her. “If there is nothing else then we should get back too it” 

The crew filed out, with the exception of Chakotay, he stood quietly to the side of her, just in her eyeline.

“What are you thinking Kathryn?” He asked. He had given up calling her Captain now, they were together alone so often now it felt strange calling her by her rank.

Janeway sighed, “I don’t know if we can survive this one” she admitted.

“We will get out of this, we always find a way... _ you  _ always find a way” he assured her, resting his hand on her shoulder as he closed the gap between them. 

Janeway reaches up and covered his hand with hers. Smiling for the first time in days she looked at him, “you always know just what to say to raise my spirits don’t you” 

He smiled back at her softly before he grew serious again, “do you really think we might have met outlet match in Annorax?”

“Possibly, but I am damned if we don’t do everything we can to survive” she growled again, “and I thought you were trying to be positive out of the two of us” she joked, trying to lighten her mood as well as his.

“It’s just…” 

“Just what, Chakotay?” 

“I don’t want to got to the spirits without doing something I have wanted to do for years” he replied, a mischievous twinkle flickering in his eyes.

“Oh. What might that be?” She flirted back

Without saying a word he leaned in and captured her mouth in a soft, passionate kiss.

He had expected her to pull back, slap him, throw him in the brig if they still had one intact, but she didn’t. Instead her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him towards her, deepening their kiss. 

Janeway met his passion with her own and for a moment allowed herself to give in to her own attraction and desire for him. 

Chakotay groaned and broke the kiss, the need to breath taking over his need for her. 

He still held her waist flush against his body as his eyes searched hers for any signs of regret or guilt, finding nothing but passion he grinned like a school boy at her. 

“Well I am glad you didn’t throw me out an airlock for that Kathryn” he breathed

“Well we need all the hands we have currently” she joked giving him a quick kiss again, “and as much as I would like to stay here with you like this we have a ship to fix, a crew to locate and a megalomaniac to survive” 

“Just another day in the Delta Quadrant  _ Captain,  _ lead on” he chuckled, releasing her reluctantly. 

She gave him one last flirty smile and headed for the door. Chakotay shook his head as he followed, noticing a little more sway in his Captains hips. 

 

Neither of the Command team had noticed that Neelix and the Doctor were still in the mess hall discussing the ration packs quietly, but they had certainly been noticed by them.

“Well it’s about time” Neelix commented before returning to his conversation with the Doctor. 

 

***

 

Chakotay watched in horror as the bridge of  _ Voyager _ crumpled into the command centre of the timeship, taking her Captain and the woman he loved along with it. He felt the impact in his chest as though he were sat along side Kathryn, going to their fates together. 

 

There was a flash as the timeship exploded.

 

***

“When will the lab be online?” Janeway asked

“I just did” Seven reported

 


End file.
